LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS SI SE HACEN REALIDAD
by keydibloom
Summary: Levy es una chica huerfana que trabaja como sirvienta para sobrevivir un dia conoce a un joven millonario de aspecto rudo y rebelde llamado Gajeel podran romper el estatus social al estar juntos que retos abra para ellos pues chequenlo. Historia 100% GALE multiparejas
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno estoy feliz porque e subido mi primera historia que es 100% GALE es que esta pareja me encanta y pues hice muchos borradores para saber cual era el mejor y salio esta jajaja espero que les guste este es el principio y bueno espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones para que siga mejorando ya que soy nueva en esto asi que sin mas los dejo y chequenlo espero sus comentarios bye. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

** LOS CUENTOS DE HADAS SI SE HACEN REALIDAD **

**CAPITULO 1 **

Una linda chica con una mirada tierna e iluminada estaba en su pequeña habitación terminando de leer una historia de amor donde el protagonista era un valiente guerrero que lucho por conseguir el amor de una simple campesina rompiendo el estatus social de la época…porque una pobre campesina no podría enamorarse de un guerrero eso no era bien visto en la sociedad pobres con ricos jajaja pero al final logran vencer todos los obstáculos y viven felices por siempre.

Es hermoso decía la chica, como desearía que algo así me pasara que un chico valiente y guapo se enamorara de mi… dejo salir un suspiro mirando hacia la ventana y mirando la hermosa luna que había esta noche. Pero al fin de cuentas solo es un cuento de hadas.

Dejo su libro en su buro y se acomodo para dormir mañana seria un día ocupado con las visitas del joven ya que tendría que preparar un banquete para sorprender a la prometida de su joven amo y a sus acompañantes ya que le dijo que ella era muy exigente así que se esforzaría mucho para complacerla ya que su amo se había portado muy bien con ella al contratarla cuando mas necesitaba un trabajo y un techo sin ponerle pero alguno… porque si ella era una simple sirvienta y no se avergonzaba en lo absoluto ya que ella trabajaba duro y un trabajo es un trabajo además ser de la servidumbre es algo muy honesto y honrado . A si que con eso en mente Levy se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En una residencia había llegado un chico en un auto Ferrari negro ultimo modelo dejándolo en frente de una linda fuente ahí lo estaba esperando un chico de cabello azul con un mechón blanco.

Totamaru – valla hasta que por fin llegas

Chico – si si como digas ya estoy aquí.

Totamaru – pues bienvenido… Gajeel

El mencionado era un chico de 19 años alto piel morena, cabello negro y largo con unos ojos color rubíes y barios pircings en su rostro con un cuerpo bastante musculoso bien podría ser un modelo ambos chicos vestidos con ropa casual y de marcas muy bien reconocidas. Gajeel llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con unos mocasines con carias tachuelas alrededor camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra (que lo hacían ver tan sexy XD) y Totamaru llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y una apolo color blanco y unos exclusivos zapatos.

Ambos chicos caminaban dentro de la residencia para llegar a un jardín hermoso con una mesa debajo de un árbol con cuatro sillas… Gajeel se dejo caer con un brazo tras de la silla y Totamaru lo imito.

Totamaru – Dime Gajeel como vas con lo de tu prometida.

Gajeel bufo molesto tan solo de recordar lo que le dijo su padre.

FLASBACK

Metalicana – oye hijo como vas en cuestión de tu prometida?

Gajeel – alzo una ceja a lo que su padre le estaba diciendo.

Metalicana – yo se que solo tienes 19 años pero como somos de una posición alta económicamente (para no decir extremadamente ricos) además ya eres mayor de edad y como mi único hijo me gustaría que tuvieras a una chica a tu lado inteligente y amable que te ayude a manejar las compañías cuando yo ya no este… tu madre también querría verte felizmente enamorado como lo éramos nosotros dos. Sabes quisiera ver la casa manchadas con pequeñas manitas porque quiero nietos esto lo dijo con un puchero de niño chiquito…quiero verte formar una linda familia y a veces veo lejos ese sueño ya que cuando vamos a las reuniones o a las fiestas te e presentado a las hijas de mis socios y amigos y a todas les haces el fuchi y a los ojos de cualquier joven son unas bellezas.

Gajeel solo bufo molesto y su padre al verlo le hace una pequeña bromita o me dirás hijo que tiras para el otro lado jajaja. Ese comentario hizo que su hijo lo viera con una mirada fulminante a su progenitor.

Sabes deberías ser como tu primo.

Que como Salamander, que con el cabeza de carbón.

Metalicana – bueno veraz el ya tiene prometida y una muy bella por cierto.

Asi quien se enamoro de ese… pues veras la señorita Lucy Herfalia… que la coneja. Su padre solo asiente muy feliz por su sobrino.

Valla quien lo iba a decir de esos dos. El conocía muy bien a la rubia desde pequeño ya que cuando había reuniones solían jugar los tres niños su primo la rubia y el y sabia que ella no era como las típicas niñas ricas creídas que conocía ella era de muy buenos sentimientos y le agradaba solo como amiga ya que no eran sus gustos de el y sonrió por su primo y por ella. Su padre le dice que siempre hay un roto para un descosido y con lo de su primo y la coneja no lo negó en lo absoluto.

Su padre al verlo pensativo le dijo mira hijo… se que esta mal lo que te voy a decir pero tienes un año para encontrar a una chica que sea tu prometida la que cumpla con todas tus expectativas y requisitos ya que yo e fallado todo lo dejo en tus manos pero escúchame muy bien tienes que comprometerte y casarte cuando cumplas los 20 años… Gajeel se quedo en shock a lo que su padre le decía p- pero casarme a los 20 estas loco le dijo a su padre no lo estoy tu madre y yo nos comprometimos a los dieciséis y a los 18 ya nos habíamos casado pero de todos modos. Su padre lo interrumpe diciéndole que cuando hay amor lo único que quieres es estar con esa persona para siempre y jamás me arrepentí de casarme tan joven además si no estas casado antes de que termine el lapso de tiempo un tercio de mis compañías pasaran a Natsu me entiendes así que con todo esto te dejo me voy de viaje de negocios cuídate hijo y suerte que el amor tocara a tu puerta adiós.

Gajeel no podía procesar toda esa información un año para casarse como rayos lo iba hacer el no quería a una niña rica y hueca a su lado que solo piensa en lo material y verse bien soltó un suspiro y pensó en la suerte que tenia su primo al comprometerse con la coneja al fin de cuentas el sabia que tarde o temprano esos dos admitirían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y terminarían juntos con eso en mente se fue a su habitación a descansar.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Así que ese es el trato decía Totamaru muy pensativo a lo que Gajeel solo asiente con la cabeza. Yo que tu escogía a una chica bonita y callada así la manipularías a tu antojo el chico de cabello azabache solo vio con desprecio a su amigo ya que el teniendo dinero no le gustaba pisotear a los demás…lo dices fácil ya que tu ya estas comprometido desde la secundaria con Rebeca que por cierto es una odiosa y tus padres estuvieron encantados con tu decisión. Su amigo suspiro y dijo es cierto será lo que sea pero yo la amo. Además Metalicana hace todo eso porque te quiere y quiere que seas feliz. Gajeel solo asintió.

Bueno dejemos esta charla para otro día que te parece si empezamos con el banquete. Totamaru hizo sonar una pequeña campana y de la casa salió una chica de baja estatura, piel blanca, ojos color jade y un cabello azul algo rebelde adornado por una diadema negra con holán blanco que va juego con su traje de sirvienta que consistía en un vestido negro (como el de Misaki de kaichow wa mi sama para que se lo imaginen tal cual, pero claro ceñido al cuerpo de la pequeña chica resaltando su pequeña figura ok) la chica se acerca a los jóvenes y con una reverencia dice que desea joven amo.

Levy… traer por favor el carrito con la comida y las bebidas, la chica asiente y se retira entrando en la casa para traer lo que el joven le pidió.

Por alguna razón Gajeel no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa pequeña chica que mas bien era una enana pero era bastante bonita a ojos de el. Oye Totamaru quien es la enana.

Enana? A te refieres a Levy. Con que se llama Levy pensó para si mismo. Pues veras recuerdas a Greta la otra chica que serbia en la casa pues ya sabes que Rebeca (su prometida) es algo celosa o mas bien celosísima y como ella no era fea Rebeca hizo lo posible para que la echara lo dice con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime por las acciones de su novia y pues al quedarme sin sirvienta estuve buscando alguna pero las que encontré eran chicas muy bellas pero no eran buenas al trabajar y otras eran buenas trabajadoras pero ladronas y algo feas jajaja así paso con unas 13 chicas y no quería arriesgarme a tener un enfrentamiento con Rebeca por traer otra chica bonita a mi servicio y un hace un mes y medio la encontré con una pequeña maleta buscando empleo en un periódico al verla sentarse enfrente de la casa le dije que que estaba haciendo y ella dijo que estaba buscando un trabajo así que la observe por un momento y le dije que yo necesitaba una chica de servicio y que ofrecía comida y un lugar donde vivir a lo que ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto…pero ella es bonita dijo Gajeel sin darse cuenta en lo que dijo. Y que de donde viene o que…

Totamaru – pues veras tiene 18 años, me dijo que es huérfana sin ningún familiar que vea por ella además es buena en todos los trabajos que le encargo y es muy de fiar por eso hice esta pequeña reunión por que Rebeca ayer llego de viaje cunado le dije que ya tenia nueva sirvienta desde hace mes y medio ya sabrás como se puso y además viene con Ginller… pero a todo esto Gajeel no me digas que te flecho mi sirvienta se lo dijo con una cara picara.

A lo que Gajeel bufo y se volteo con un leve sonrojo cerrando los ojos pero algo dentro de el no sabia porque se intereso en esa pequeña chica al verla se veía que era diferente y le gustaría conocerla mas.

A los 5 minutos llegaron dos chicas altas una era apiñonada de cabello castaño y chino que le llegaba a mitad de espalda y de ojos color cafés y rasgos finos se notaba que era una chica rica esta era Rebeca y la otra chica era de cabello morado cabello corto y lacio de ojos color cafés esta era Ginller la mejor amiga de Rebeca las dos con un cuerpo de envidia. Las chicas llegaron y saludaron a los jóvenes ellos se levantaron y las invitaron a sentarse Rebeca se sentó en las piernas de su prometido y presenta a Ginller y a Gajeel dio un saludo algo cortante porque vio las intenciones de su amigo y su novia pero les fallo…

Ginller se sentó al lado de Gajeel y lo tomo del brazo y le dice valla que eres fuerte y guapo le dice con voz seductora los comentarios que me dijeron de ti se quedan cortos… Gajeel solo la mira de lado alzando una ceja ya que la chica se inclino y se podía ver perfectamente todo su busto con esa blusa tan reveladora, el azabache iba a decirle que lo dejara pero fue interrumpido por una dulce voz…

Joven que le gustaría tomar…

Al voltear vio a la pequeña chica de cabello azul que traía en sus pequeñas manos una botella de vino tinto.

Levy… a Gajeel sírvele lo mismo que a mi un Martini seco… hai dijo la chica y para las señoritas…

Rebeca – mirando a Levy de una manera despectiva y con superioridad. Oye amor quien es esta duende?

Levy al sentir esa mirada de desprecio se estaba poniendo nerviosa y sintió una un golpe en su interior por el comentario.

A ella es mi nueva sirvienta de la que te hable se llama Levy. La pequeña chica hace una reverencia y dijo mucho gusto señorita en lo que le pueda servir estoy a sus ordenes.

Rebeca se levanta para observar de cerca a la chica, valla que eres diferente a las otras que han estado sirviendo eres mas pequeña de lo que pensé y de pecho plano. Haciendo que por el comentario Ginller se riera y Totamaru hizo lo mismo pero bajo para que no lo oyeran, pero Gajeel lo oyó y puso una expresión de molestia por el comentario despectivo… Rebeca - pero es bonita tienes unas facciones finas y delicadas así que… no la quiero aquí échala a hora mismo.

Pero amor no puedo hacer eso ella es buena sirviendo. Que no oíste que la eches. Ginller se levanta y se pone al lado de su amiga si échale es una duende y para mi gusto es muy fea ante esto ultimo las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

Levy ya no aguantaba las burlas de ellas apretó sus puños en señal de frustración y sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir ya que esto le recordaba cuando estaba en el orfanato puesto que en ese lugar siempre recibió burlas y crueles maltratos por su apariencia pero sus dolorosos pensamientos se fueron al sentir un liquido que caía desde su cabeza bañando todo su cuerpo. Y es que esas odiosas chicas ricas habían vaciado dos botellas de vino sobre ella dejándola totalmente arruinada en su apariencia.

Gajeel al ver este acto no aguanto mas ya que desde los comentarios despectivos asía Levy sintió ira dentro de el, su instinto le decía que tenia que proteger a esa chica así que se levanto tomo las muñecas de ambas chicas haciendo presión en ellas… por el agarre del chico soltaron las botellas haciendo que estas se rompieran al contacto con el piso dejando salir un chillido. Levy quedo en shock con lagrimas en los ojos por lo que le habían echo las chicas y salio de sus pensamientos al romperse las botellas. Totamaru al ver tal acción le dice que se limpie y se mude de ropa, ella asiente entrando corriendo a la casa porque ya no aguantaba mas. Gajeel pudo ver como Levy entraba corriendo a la casa y se percato muy bien de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas…con odio soltó a las chicas y Rebeca le dice que cual era su problema a lo que el azabache le dice que ellas. Al escucharlo las chicas le dan una mirada asesina y le dicen que es una simple gata que no vale para nada echándose a reír, para no hacer una tontería decide retirarse despidiéndose de su amigo. Totamaru al ver la acción lo tomo de un hombro y le dice que espere para darle también una muda de ropa porque estaba salpicado por la broma que hizo su novia el chico le dice que el mismo la buscara y se ira que no se moleste. Y con eso Gajeel entro en la casa para cambiarse.

DENTRO DE LA CASA EN UN PEQUEÑO CUARTO DE SERVICIO

Levy estaba en el cuarto de servicio dándose un baño para ponerse un nuevo y limpio uniforme porque el otro quedo totalmente arruinado, al sentir el agua recorrer su fino cuerpo al pensar en la acción de ese joven de aspecto rudo y rebelde que de echo era muy atractivo, recordó su nombre y lo susurro Gajeel… ante este echo se sonrojo y movió su cabeza diciéndose así misma que tal vez era un chico rico y mimado como los demás y solo hizo eso porque lo salpicaron con el vino (porque si Levy se percato muy bien que también lo habían manchado con el liquido)que no abría motivo para que se interesara por una simple sirvienta. Ante este pensamiento que la deprimió cerro la llave del agua y se envolvió con una toalla tapándose su fino pecho llegándole un poco debajo de los muslos al salir del baño ve que la puerta se abre y se paralizo.

UNOS MINUTOS ATRAS

Mientras tanto Gajeel iba caminado por la casa buscando un baño y una muda de ropa ya había abierto varias puerta y nada hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez en el cuarto de servicio encontraría algo (y si que encontraría ropa y algo mas jajaja XD).

Gajeel abrió la puerta del cuarto de servicio e iba tan metido en sus pensamientos de porque no podía sacarse a la chica peli azul de la cabeza, que no vio a la chica de sus pensamientos envuelta en una pequeña toalla que tapaba su fino y delicado cuerpo. Al percatarse de ella quedo fascinado ante la imagen pudo ver que si era bajita sin esas botas de tacón. Con la mirada empezó a recorrer esa frágil figura empezando con su cabello azul empapado y ondulado por el resiente baño pudo ver como una gota de agua empezaba a recorrer su delicada piel empezando por su carita sonrojada por el vapor y por su presencia que la hacían ver tan dulce y tierna además de hermosa y sexy luego esos ojos grandes color jade que lo miraban con vergüenza luego la gota recorrió la nariz y el labio de la chica y siguió su ruta hacia abajo gracias a la toalla pudo ver un busto pequeño pero firme no era una pecho plano como dijo la bruja de Rebeca, vio que tenia una pequeña y delgada cintura y una ancha cadera y luego esas piernas que lo fascinaron todo de ella lo fascino en ese momento hipnotizado por la chica empezó a acercarse a ella por un impulso de sentirla entre sus brazos… Levy al percatarse de que el la miraba fijo salió de su shock y se aferro a la toalla cubriéndose el pecho dejo salir un grito que hizo que Gajeel reaccionara, ante esto la peli azul se encerró devuelta en el baño y se dejo caer de rodillas, podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora porque hace un momento estaba pensando en el y ahora lo veía… la había visto así que vergüenza Levy estaba roja como una manzana ante este incidente.

Mientras tanto Gajeel se sorprendió por el grito de ella y quedo helado porque la quería tener entre sus brazos quería estrechar ese cuerpo y probar sus labios?…pero que besarla que rayos me pasa se dijo así mismo.

**CONTINUARA****...**

* * *

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta historia como ven el encuentro de Gajeel y Levy que pasara con ellos,que sorpresas abra pues esperen el siguiente capitulo porque en mi mente se esta poniendo bueno jajaja bueno me despide de ustedes KEIDYBLOOM hasta el próximo bye.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2

Levy estaba muy sonrojada por lo que acaba de suceder, así que llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón que estaba muy acelerado entonces inhalo hondo para tranquilizarse y dejándose caer al piso pego su oído a la puerta del baño para ver si escuchaba algo, al paso de 5 minutos escucho un portazo indicándole que el joven había salido, para cerciorarse abre poco a apoco la puerta para asomarse y verificar que en verdad ya no este ante eso sale por su ropa. Al estarse vistiendo visualizo una camisa manchada de vino y al instante supo que era de el, la tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y con una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pensó que era enorme bien le podía quedar como vestido, al acercarla a su nariz pudo oler ese aroma masculino que la embriago al instante quedando sumida en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que ya no estaba sola sino que había una figura tras de ella.

Así que aquí estas le dijo una voz femenina. Levy da un respingo por el susto ya que no se percato cuando llego. Nada más perdiendo el tiempo.

No señorita solo estaba terminando de cambiarme. Se le ofrece algo.

Pues la verdad si se me ofrece algo, quiero que te largues de esta casa. Nani? Pero porque. Bora me llamo la atención por la pequeña bromita con el vino y me dijo que ese no era el comportamiento de una dama de sociedad y menos es actitud así una gata como tu.

Pero sabes algo,(se acerca a la peli azul con voz amenazante) comparada con migo no vales nada eres una ordinaria y desde que te vi me caíste mal, así que no se que esperas para irte.

Lo siento señorita pero quien me contrato fue el joven usted no tiene…. Que ibas a decir, que no tengo derecho para echarte. No seas igualada.

Piensa un momento lo que ibas a decir porque pronto me convertiré en la dueña y señora de esta casa así que antes de que ocurra eso que claro va a ser en un mes, te quiero fuera evítame la pena de seguirte torturando de acuerdo.

Entonces déjeme hablar con el joven para ver como puedo mejorar mi servicio. Ni te molestes en buscarlo ya que acaba de salir a arreglar unos negocios y llega mañana por la noche.

Levy iba hablar cuando un celular suena. Y ese ruido de que es Rebeca se mueve para ver a donde se oye más cerca el ruido y al acercarse a la peli azul vio como atrás tenía una camisa. La peli azul ante eso pone la prenda en frente de Rebeca y para su asombro en el bolsillo de esta hay un celular, Levy saca el objeto y era un celular de última generación de lo más lujoso y costoso. Y esto…esto no es tuyo es la camisa del amigo de Totamaru, que rayos haces con ella y mejor aun que haces con un celular. Tu jamás podrías darte el lujo de comprar un teléfono que acaba de salir al mercado y por ello es muy caro para una pobretona como tu. O espera no me digas que se lo robaste a Gajeel.

Y-yo no hice nada de eso el celular ya estaba en la camisa. Cállate ahora veo vienes a esta casa pidiendo trabajo poniendo una cara de inocencia cuando en realidad eres una vulgar ladrona devuelve eso. Ante eso Rebeca arrebata la prenda y el celular a Levy. Pero claro si lo hiciste a una visita, mas tarde puedes hacerlo en esta casa. Ahora veo porque no me caíste bien. Levy estaba en shock no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, ella jamás hubiera pensado en tomar algo que no es suyo.

Rebeca al ver la expresión de la chica se acerca mas a ella, cuando en su cuello pudo visualizar un hermoso collar con dije, acerca su mano hasta tomar el dije. Tu que rayos haces con algo así? (el dije era precioso era un pequeño libro grueso de oro fino donde en la portada reposaba un hermoso diamante de color azul que tenia forma de una pequeña estrella con unas pequeñas inscripciones bañado de oro blanco) Levy al sentir que tomo su collar, la aleja dándole un manotazo diciéndole que por favor no lo tocara, ante esa acción la ricachona quedo pasmada y pudo ver que en su muñeca llevaba una esclava con otro hermoso dije ( que consistía en una pluma de ave también de oro fino donde el acabado de la punta era perfecto y los cabellitos de esta estaban espolvoreados con diamante que cuando la luz los toca da un hermoso efecto de los colores del arcoíris). Rebeca ante eso la sujeta de la muñeca reclamándole.

-¿A quien rayos le robaste esto?... responde de una vez.

A nadie estos dijes son míos son recuerdos de mis padres.

-Por favor una pobretona como tu no puede tener objetos tan costosos estas joyas pueden estar valuadas hasta en 1 millón y medio (sea lo que sea la ricachona sabe ya que su familia es dueña de varias joyerías exclusivas y esta educada para reconocer a simple vista lo que es de calidad los ricos y sus excentricidades XXXD ), es mejor que me digas la vedad sino quieres que llame a la policía, por lo del celular y las joyas tu decides.

(Levy con voz firme se aleja y le dice) yo no soy ninguna ladrona y lo que he dicho es verdad yo jamás he tomado nada que no sea mío.

-Pues no te creo así que llamare a la policía.

Ante eso Levy se asusta, empuja a la ricachona para salir corriendo hacia su habitación, tomo todas sus pertenecías y las guardo en su maleta se acerco al pequeño buro que estaba cerca de su cama para tomar el libro que estaba allí tomándolo entre sus brazos suspira con los ojos cristalizados y lo guarda muy bien en su maleta teniendo listo todo, salió corriendo de esa casa sin mirar a tras corrió hasta llegar a un hermoso parque que estaba muy lejos de la casa del joven nunca se imagino en llegar tan lejos pero así era mejor. Se sienta en una de las bancas para recuperar el aliento cuando unas finas lagrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos color jade… ya que nunca pensó que la volverían a tratarla mal en su vida, además quien se creía esa mujer que solo por tener dinero podía pisotear a los mas humildes y trabajadores… Ante ese pensamiento soltó un suspiro largo inhalo hondo tomo fuerzas y levantándose empezó a caminar. No se había percatado que ya era de noche empezaba a refrescar y tenia que buscar un lugar donde dormir lo bueno de esto es que pudo ahorrar algo de dinero así que empezó a caminar por la ciudad y pudo visualizar un pequeño y modesto motel donde entro y se registro, la señora que atendía la recepción era como de unos 45 años y de muy mal genio. La peli azul se registro la señora le pregunto que por cuantas noches a lo que ella contesto que solo por uno o dos días que no sabia muy bien ya que tenia las esperanzas de encontrar un trabajo al día siguiente. La señora con cara de pocos amigos le entrega las llaves de su cuarto al dirigirse hacia el, la chica podía escuchar varios ruidos extraños que provenían de las demás habitaciones eso hizo que acelerara el paso y al entrar cerro con llave, dio un respiro su cuarto era de un color blanco bueno lo que quedaba del color que ya estaba muy gastado y además manchado con grasa y otras sustancias había una pequeña mesita con una silla algo chueca una cama de tamaño normal, un pequeño buro y una puerta que era del baño que era algo pequeño, Levy no dijo nada tal vez por que estaba acostumbrada a un ambiente así y además le bastaba con poder tener un techo y poder pasar la noche. Sin mas dejo su maleta al lado de su cama saco su pijama y se cambio, tomando el libro que le regalo su mama se disponía a leer tal vez entre las paginas encontraría un buen consejo o algo que la alentara para estos momentos pero por mas que quería concentrarse no pudo ya que no tenia fuerzas y su mente estaba echa un lio ya que se dio cuenta que salió como si en verdad fuera una ladrona, pero si no lo así la prometida del joven pudo ver llamado a la policía de verdad y pues tenia todas las de perder ya que ella pudo ver contado todo como se le viniera en gana y pudo ver ido a parar a la cárcel y hubiera sido difícil salir.

Dio un suspiro largo muy largo y moviendo su cabeza se da ánimos a si misma, que tal vez se le cerró una puerta pero otras siempre se abren así que ya no pensaría en eso más. Con eso en mente dejo su libro en el buro se acomodo en la cama que tenia una colcha toda deshilachada y una almohada muy dura pero sin mas se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE UN CHICO PELINEGRO

Gajeel llegaba a su casa que era una hermosa mansión, dejo su Ferrari enfrente de la puerta de su casa y en la entrada lo esperaba alguien de la servidumbre.

Joven bienvenido dijo una señora de avanzada edad.

Gracias Mary. Hay alguna novedad.

Si joven su padre llamo esta tarde quería saber como le ha ido con ya sabe que. Gajeel bufo ante lo que le dijo su ama de llaves que mas bien era su nana desde que era pequeño pero a el no le gustaba mencionarlo. Ese viejo que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo de mi prometida porque no puede llamar para dar un saludo primero. tsk que no moleste y si habla dile que no estoy de acuerdo.

A y otra cosa no voy a cenar así que ya te puedes ir a descansar.

Si joven como usted diga. Ante eso la señora que caminaba muy lento se retiro de la vista del chico para irse a su cuarto.

Una vez ordenado a su nana se dirige a su habitación para descansar tenia la cabeza muy revuelta por lo que paso en la casa de Totamaru y lo único que quería hacer era ducharse y dormir. Una vez terminado su baño jala las fina colcha de seda y se acomoda en su cama pone sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y en lo único que puede pensar es en esa pequeña chica de cabello azul con mirada de jade, desde que salió de la casa de Totamaru no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en ella, no sabia porque pero algo de ella le llamaba la atención y frunció el seño al recordar la tonta broma que le hizo la chocosa de Rebeca y su amiguita. Por eso odiaba a las chicas ricas ya que se creían la gran cosa. Pero después se relajo al pensar en ese cuerpo pequeño y frágil cubierto con esa delgada toalla y las gotas que recorrían su cuerpo eso a Gajeel lo volvió loco y quería tenerla degustar sus labios que se le hacían tan dulces. Ante eso el chico negando con la cabeza da un suspiro y dice. Que rayos me hiciste enana, apenas hoy te conocí y no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Esto último lo dijo con pesar ya que había dejado llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerme jajaja, les agradezco su apoyo se que son pocos los review y que soy nueva en esto pero me da mucha alegría que pasen a leer gracias por su entusiasmo, es el motor que me ayuda a escribir esta historia gracias y sin mas que decir les dedico el capi, espero sea de su agrado y quisiera saber sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**CAPITULO 3**

Gajeel se encontraba en la oficina de la empresa de su padre, estaba de un genio que podía espantar hasta al más valiente, y ya llevaba así varios días. Y es que no es que no le gustara la empresa, no nada de eso para el ese lugar era una fabrica de arte donde el tenia un cuarto privado y se podía pasar ahí horas o incluso un par de días y es que allí el podía dejar correr su imaginación y sus sentimientos y plasmarlos en metal y decorarlos con joyas, que no nada mas era un simple pasatiempo no el cuando crea pone todo su empeño y esfuerzo que es muy bien reconocido por varios compradores de arte famosos a nivel mundial. Pero ese ahora no era el caso…

**FLASHBACK **

El oji rojo después del suceso en la casa de Totamaru, recordó que había olvidado su celular en su camisa. No es que no pudiera comprar otro nada de eso sino que el no era un chico materialista y le gustaba cuidar de sus cosas por mas simple que puedan ser. Así que como tenia mucho trabajo, fue después de unos dias por el, también porque tenia deseos o impulso de volver a ver a aquella chica peli azul que le tenia clavada en lo mas profundo de su mente. Al llegar fue recibido por un larguirucho que se imagino que era el nuevo mayordomo, pero no le dio mucha importancia. El azabache iba detrás del mayordomo fijándose en cada rincón de la casa para ver si veía una pequeña figura femenina pero no encontró nada y bufo por ello. Al llegar al estudio el mayordomo hizo una reverencia avisando de la llegada del moreno, al hacerlo salio del estudio y Gajeel entro. Totamaru estaba de pie al lado de una gran ventana y tenia una cara algo seria.

Totamaru- buen día Gajeel que te trae por aquí.

Gajeel- que hay solo vengo a recoger mi celular que deje olvidado dentro de mi camiseta.

Se hizo un largo silencio hasta que el peli azul con blanco hablo.

Totamaru- así que era verdad que lo olvidaste.

Gajeel- de que rayos hablas?

Totamaru- pues veras como empezar mmm… recuerdas Levy.

Gajeel- que hay con la enana.

Totamaru- valla…valla al parecer la recuerdas muy bien (esto lo dijo con una risita picara), pues veras el día que paso el accidente con el vino ella se fue…

Gajeel- (interrumpe con un gruñido) dirás mas bien la broma no y como que se fue a que te refieres…

Totamaru- (se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de continuar) esta bien después de la broma Rebeca fue al cuarto de servicio, ya que le dije que tenia que disculparse por lo que hizo. Entonces al entrar vio que Levy tenía tu camisa en sus manos y no le dio importancia sino que después de hablar con ella escucho el tono de un celular. Al indagar vio tu celular en la camisa y ella supuso que te lo había robado y la encaro haciendo que Levy se pusiera nerviosa.

Gajeel- (puso la peor cara de enojado. Haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran pero de furia que incluso podía espantar hasta la mismísima muerte) Como rayos le dijo eso. Esa enana no me robo nada yo estaba cambiándome y lo olvide… además porque rayos no me avisaste o hiciste algo para que no se fuera.

Totamaru- pues yo no estaba en el momento, en que ocurrió todo. Después de que te fuiste recibí una llamada urgente de la compañía y tuve que ir y cuando regrese ella ya se había ido.

Gajeel- y por que rayos no la buscaste para saber que era lo que en verdad pasó.

Totamaru- Gajeel solo es una simple criada no me iba a tomar tantas molestias en buscarla. Y además tenia mis dudas ya que tu eres muy cuidadoso con tus cosas y es raro que pierdas algo, o lo dejes olvidado y pues alo mejor te sucedió algo interesante para que eso pasara no?

El azabache se sonrojo por ese último comentario ya que cuando entro al cuarto de servicio vio a Levy en esa diminuta toalla, ya que la imagen de la chica la así ver como un ángel tierna e inocente y eso hizo que se le borrara todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Gajeel- pues estaba furioso por las tonterías de tu noviecita (en parte eso era cierto, pero la verdad es que era un pervertido jajaja XD)

Totamaru- además Rebeca me dijo que llevaba un brazalete y un collar muy costosos y cuando le pregunto que a quien se los había robado. Levy se asusto y salió corriendo tomando lo poco que tenia por que iba a llamar a la policía. Y desde entonces no se de ella.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Gajeel al recordar todo lo que le dijo Totamaru, se lleno de cólera, su prometida si que era una una pesada ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de buscar o de saber la verdad, no nada mas inculpo injustamente a esa chiquilla. Tsk… tontas riquillas.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Una chica peli morada con lentes y con un traje de oficina con falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas le dice. Joven su primo el señor Dragneel esta aquí.

Hazlo pasar Laki por favor. En seguida.

Un chico de cabello rosado y ojos jade entra con una gran sonrisa saludando al azabache. Valla hasta que te encuentro. El pelinegro solo bufo… e tenido mucho trabajo y por eso e estado ocupado así que, que es lo que quieres cabeza de carbón.

Natsu- si cuando a tu padre se le pasa la idea de irse… en serio se va jajaja.

Gajeel- jajaja… si ese viejo no cambia. Y dime que te trae por aquí?

Natsu- pues me preocupe al no verte en el instituto y como te marque varias veces a tu celular y no respondías mis llamadas me preocupe y me imagine que tal vez estarías de encargado otra vez. Pero ahora que te veo que hay con esa cara de metal.

Gajeel- (Natsu podrá ser bobo para muchas cosas pero el conocía muy bien a su primo y el azabache lo sabia) tsk… larga historia un día de estos te la diré hoy no tengo ganas de decirlo. Así que cambiemos de tema, como va lo tuyo con la coneja?

Pues veras… ya te he dicho que no le digas así.

Jajaja si como digas. Y bien cuando se casan.

Así que mi tío ya te conto he… pues yo tenía planeado casarnos terminando el instituto que es en dos meses y así Lucy ya habría cumplido la mayoría de edad, pero su padre y mi viejo se opusieron ya que no me ven muy maduro que digamos (esto ultimo lo dijo con una carita de niño pequeño) así que lo hablamos mejor y será cuando terminemos nuestras carreras. Esto a Lucy le pareció mejor ya que ella no quiere ser una simple esposa sin hacer nada que ir a fiestas y reuniones ella quiere ser una diseñadora como su madre y crecer como persona y pues al ver su sueño yo también quiero realizar el mío de ser arquitecto y crear arte como tu cabeza de metal (jajaja se que tal vez esta carrera no le pega mucho a Natsu ya que siempre destruye en debes de crear pero como es un fanfic me gusto la idea de que sea ingeniero XD)

Ante eso Gajeel sonríe por lo feliz que esta su primo. Ya que Natsu puede ser impulsivo, bobo y actúa como un niño casi siempre pero es alguien que valora lo que tiene y alas personas que están a sus alrededor y lucha por conseguir el bien de los demás, mas que el de el. Además el y Lucy se complementan al cien porciento, ya que ella es dulce, alegre, modesta, humilde y muy cariñosa y ama sobre todo a Natsu desde que eran niños. Los dos merecen ser felices juntos.

Y hablando de compromisos y novias tu cuando te casa Gajeel? Tu viejo me conto lo del plazo y esas cosas así que, que vas hacer.

Tsk… ese viejo juega muy sucio, y no se que voy hacer, no estoy interesado en casarme tan pronto además no me atraen las ricas presumidas que solo piensan en el glamur. Yo quiero vivir libre un buen rato y sin ataduras. Así que ideare algo para calmar al viejo y sus locas ideas. Además por que estamos hablando de casarme mejor cambia de tema (esto lo dijo irritado y con una venita en la sien ya que la verdad no le interesa casarse).

Jajaja… esta bien pero tal vez pronto encuentres el amor, se que se oye cursi pero veme a mi yo caí redondito ante Lucy y cuando encuentres a la indicada también romperán tu muralla de hierro.

Si…si… como digas Romeo jajaja.

Esta bien dejémoslo por hoy… mejor dime como esta Mary?

Mary a pesar de ser la ama de llaves y nana de Gajeel (solo que a Gajeel no le gusta que se lo recuerden así que shhhhhhhhh jajaja) siempre a sido muy cariñosa con Natsu desde que ambos perdieron a sus madres, el peli rosado le tiene un gran cariño a la mujer.

Pues esta bien…solo que ya se cansa mucho ya la edad no le ayuda pero ella siempre hace todo con alegría y con muchas ganas.

Y porque no le dices que busque a alguien para que le ayude?

Ya le dije incluso mi padre, pero es difícil de convencer ya que tiene buen ojo para las personas y por ello no contrata a nadie.

Si tienes mucha razón, ella sabe identificar a las personas con solo verlas pero lo hace porque los quiere mucho y porque los últimos que contrataron te quisieron secuestrar jajajaja por eso es aun más estricta jajaja.

Cállate te dije que no volvieras a repetir eso…

Mientras el peli rosado y el azabache platicaban y peleaban. En una pequeña plaza de Magnolia se encontraba sentada una linda chica de ojos color jade y cabello azul.

Levy da un gran suspiro… llevaba una semana sin encontrar trabajo, ya que a cualquier lugar que se presentaba le decían que tenia que ser mayor de edad y aunque les explicaba que solo le faltaban 3 meses para serlo no le creían (esto lo decían por su apariencia de colegiala que tenia) también le pedían carta de recomendación cosa que no tenia. Todas sus opciones se agotaban al igual que su dinero y aunque el motel donde pasaba la noche era modesto, no podía estar mas tiempo sin trabajar sino como iba a sobrevivir, y ante eso no podía regresar al orfanato, le costo mucho trabajo huir y no regresaría por nada del mundo.

Tenia que pensar en algo, entonces de su bolso saco un libro de color azul metálico con letras doradas que a simple vista era precioso y por titulo tenia: Los consejos de una madre para su hija.

Levy no sabia porque, pero sentía como si ese libro lo hubiera escrito su mama para ella. La autora de ese libro se así llamar Keydibloom (ups ya me metí en la historia jajaja XD), la peli azul no sabia porque utilizaba un seudónimo pero, había buscado mas literatura de ella pero eran muy escasos y difíciles de encontrar, tal vez porque leyó hace muchos años que había muerto en un accidente, por eso ya volvieron a publicar sus obras. Pero este libro en particular lo atesoraba por ser un recuerdo de sus padres. Y cada que lo abría encontraba un consejo que le ayudaba.

Así que sin mas lo abre y lee lo que la pagina decía: Si en el día triste estas, una sonrisa te va a levantar y la gente te ayudara, se amable y veraz que un apoyo encontraras.

Ante esas palabras Levy movió su cabeza tomo aire y se disponía a seguir buscando cuando vio que una señora de edad estaba caminando en frente de ella cuando se le rompió una bolsa con manzanas, la peli azul al ver lo sucedido se levanta corriendo para auxiliar a la mujer.

Ooo…déjeme ayudarla tome asiento, yo recojo las manzanas. (Lo dice con una muy bella sonrisa)

Gracias mi niña… eres muy buena.

No nada de eso solo hago lo que es correcto.

Pues eres muy buena, porque habiendo tanta gente aquí tú fuiste la única que vino a ayudarme.

No se preocupe no me cuesta nada ayudarla…pero tenga aquí están todas las manzanas.

La chica le entrega la fruta y se sienta aun lado de la mujer.

Valla que a comprado varias cosas no vienen con alguien…

Jajaja no mi niña hay un joven que siempre me acompañan cuando vengo por las compras, pero hoy no pudo hacerlo y bueno a mi no me gusta depender de los demás así que por eso vine aunque con un pequeño accidente jajaja... Pero dime que hace una chica tan bonita sola en este lugar vienes con alguien?

A etto…no lo que pasa es que estoy buscando trabajo y pues bueno no he tenido suerte jajaja pero no me voy a desanimar tengo que encontrar algo lo que sea.

Trabajo? Pero si eres muy joven mi niña donde vives o donde esta tu familia.

La mujer cuando le pregunto eso a Levy vio que se puso un poco triste. O creo que he dicho algo que no debía.

No se preocupe no es nada (la chica deja ver una hermosa sonrisa) cuando de repente se oye un gran ruido proveniente de su estomago. Las mejillas de la peli azul se pusieron de un tono rojo como las manzanas de la bolsa. Ups creo que ya llego la hora de comer jajaja

Que no haz comino?

No lo que pasa que desde temprano salí a buscar trabajo y pues no e tenido tiempo de comer.

Pues entonces no se diga mas acompáñame.

Que… a donde?

Pues a mi casa a comer…

P-ero no es necesario.

Claro que si tú fuiste muy amable al ayudar a esta vieja, así que déjame ayudarte a ti. Mi niña así que vamos.

Levy no podía creer la amabilidad de la señora y dicho eso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ayuda a la mujer a ponerse en pie y le ayuda con algunas bolsas y se ponen en marcha.

Al paso de unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a su destino. La peli azul se sorprendió porque a donde habían llegado era una hermosa mansión. Al entrar caminaban por un camino que pasaba por unos amplios jardines con arcos de rosas, arboles de sakuraz en el camino haciendo sombra aunque ya no mucha por el otoño, incluso pudo ver un laberinto y esculturas que resaltaban la belleza de la casa. Incluso era tres veces más grande que la de Totamaru.

Guau es grandiosa. (La peli azul estaba maravillada) incluso se sintió como el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Ven mi niña es por aquí. Puedes dejar las bolsas en esta mesa.

Valla es muy hermosa su casa señora…

Jajaja no es mi casa mi niña solo trabajo aquí… Si soy el ama de llaves, cocinera, de servicio, administradora y nana del hijo del señor.

Que en serio…eso es mucha carga para usted. No me imagino el trabajo que le a de costar limpiar todo.

Si bueno… ya tengo trabajando aquí 13 años. Aquí también trabajan mas personas pero la que se encarga de la casa el aseo y la comida soy yo. (Mientras le dice esto le prepara a Levy un emparedado con ensalada, un jugo de naranja fresco y un pastel de chocolate como postre)

La peli azul esta muy atenta a lo que le dice la mujer y se sorprende por la cantidad de comida que le da.

Espero que te guste mi niña y si quieres mas que no te de pena pedirlo.

Muchas gracias señora en verdad muchas gracias.

No hay de que mi niña no hay de que.

Pero dime porque buscas empleo. Tus padres están de acuerdo con que trabajes y que hay de la escuela.

Levy casi se atraganta con las preguntas de la mujer. Pero como vio la amabilidad de ella le tuvo que contar todo lo que ha pasado.

Después de una larga historia.

A llaveo mi niña si que haz sufrido mucho.

Jajaja algo pero no me voy a desanimar tarde o temprano encontrare un trabajo y una casa donde pueda vivir y…

Ya no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por la mujer. No mi niña ya no busques mas, puedes trabajar aquí, tendrás techo comida y todo lo que necesites y un buen sueldo.

(La peli azul no podía creer lo que le decía la señora)Que es enserio no es broma…

No mi niña es enserio. Yo necesito a alguien que me ayude y pues a mi edad me urge jajaja.

Pero… etto… no habrá problemas con el señor? Que tal si no le parece que este aquí trabajando por no tener 18 años, aunque ya en unos pocos mese voy a ser mayor de edad y…

No te preocupes el señor confía en mi y si yo te contrato no va a ver problema. Además fue el quien me dijo que buscara ayuda asi que sin mas que me dices niña aceptas.

Levy no pudo aguantar y con un gran abrazo le dice a la mujer que si. Siendo correspondida tiernamente por ella.

Muchas pero muchas gracias señora (esto lo decía con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y con una tierna y hermosa sonrisa).

De que mi niña…. De que para eso estamos para ayudarnos no.

La peli azul asiente con la cabeza y recordó la frase del libro y cuanta razón había en esas palabras.

Pues bien…dicho si… termina de comer en lo que preparo la comida para el joven.

Pero no quiere que le ayude…

O no te preocupes tuviste un día cansado así que descansa y termina tus alimentos mi niña y te llevare a tu habitación. Nada mas una cosa no me digas señora dime Mary o nana…a y bienvenida a la mansión Redfox…

Pasado media hora Mary llevo a Levy a su nueva habitación. La peli azul no podía creer era un cuarto como para invitados pares blancas y decoradas con cuadros de paisajes una cama muy amplia, un amplio ventanal que tenias una saliente decorada con cojines como si fuera un sillón a juego con unas lindas cortinas azul turquesa, un closet de caoba, una escritorio a juego con su silla y un pequeño estante donde la peli azul pensó que podía utilizar para sus libros y mas aparte tenia un baño propio esto era como un sueño para la chica no tenia tanta comodidad en su antiguo trabajo y esbozo una gran sonrisa con unas finas y delicadas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Bueno mi niña esta es tu nueva habitación y tu nuevo hogar espero que te sientas muy cómoda y cualquier cosa no dudes en preguntarme de acuerdo.

Gracias… nana esto es perfecto aunque siento que es mucho para una chica de servicio como yo…

O no… al Señor Metalicana le gusta que sus empleados se sientan muy a gusto en su trabajo y para quienes trabajamos aquí en la casa somos tratados como personas no como cosas… así que no te preocupes esta habitación es digna de una persona. (Esto ultimo lo dijo con una hermosa sonrisa maternal) sin mas descansa en la tarde te avisare de la cena. (Dicho eso dejo a Levy en su cuarto)

Levy coloca su maleta en su nueva cama y empieza a sacar lo poco de sus pertenencias toma con mucho cuidado el libro de sus padres y lo coloca en el ventanal… ya que ese seria su lugar favorito para leer ya que también podía admirar desde allí el hermoso jardín de la casa. Tomo su ropa y la coloco en el closet. Sin más se deja caer en su cama y noto que era muy suave y cómoda. En eso toma su collar y lo aprisiona en su puño puesto en su pecho. Hoy comienzo de nuevo… mama… papa me esforzare mucho ya lo vera.

Después de unas dos horas Levy se levanta y se dispone a salir a ver si a Mary se le ofrecía algo y además eso le serviría para explorar la casa, ya que siendo tan grande y de gente muy adinerada tal vez encontraría una biblioteca. Sin más sale de su habitación rumbo a la cocina…

**Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión.**

Un joven alto pelinegro con pircings en su rostro y brazos bajaba de su lujoso Ferrari negro…

Bienvenido a casa Gajeel… que fue lo que te paso…

Esto lo dice un chico delgado y de pelo anaranjado vestido de mayordomo.

Tsk… lo mismo de siempre en la oficina Jet en fin ya sabes que hacer… dicho esto el azabache lanza sus llaves a su mayordomo.

Y porque el mayordomo decía algo así… pues fácil siempre que Natsu visita a Gajeel en el trabajo, charlan, bromean, discuten y pelean y en esta ocasión la pelea fue de comida y el pelinegro venia todo embarrado de pies a cabeza… y como estaba en su casa se despoja de su camisa dejando unos muy bien marcados músculos de enfrente (ya hasta se me antojo jajaja XD) el chico caminaba rumbo a la cocina donde estaría su nana… ya que ella en el instante que el llegaba le preparaba la mesa para comer, pero viéndose asi lo que quería era darse un buen baño.

Mientras refunfuñaba rumbo a la cocina.

Una chica bajita se dirigía también allí y al dar la vuelta para entrar choca con un muro… en eso perdió el control e iba rumbo al suelo cuando unos brazos grandes y muy fuertes la sujetan de su fina cintura previniendo su dolorosa caída, atrayéndola así ese pecho firme y muy musculoso y cálido.

La peli azul al notar que no era una pared con lo que choco si no una persona levanta la vista para pedir disculpa cuando su hermosa mirada color jade se encuentra con unos ojos color rubíes brillantes como la noche.

El dueño de eso ojos no puede creer lo que tenia en frente o mas bien a quien tenia enfrente en ese momento era la pequeña chica de cabello azul rebelde que trabajaba en casa de Totamaru. Y lo único que pudo decir fue…. Tu… pero que haces aquí?

La peli azul no sabia que hacer se perdió en sus ojos rojos y al escuchar esas palabras lo único que se le vino en mente fue que talvez Totamaru le dijo que era una ladrona y que se escapo de su casa… la chica no sabia que hacer. Cuando iba hablar fue interrumpida por alguie.

Valla… valla Gajeel-kun esa no es la manera de saludar a alguien que acabas de conocer (esto lo dice con una sonrisa muy picarona jajaja)

Tsk Mary chocamos y para que no se fuera al suelo la sujete de donde pude… (lo decía con un sonrojo en su rostro)

O ya pero porque no la sueltas no creo que se caiga ya… o si… jajaja

El azabache no se daba cuenta que todavía tenia a la peli azul abrazada… (No se dio cuenta o sentía muy bien teniéndola así jajajaja Gajeel pervertido XD).

Ante las palabras de Mary la suelta y la chica se incorpora con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro viéndola el pelinegro de reojo y vio que se veía hermosa así con su carita tímida. Ante eso mueve la cabeza en negación ya que el nunca había pensado así de una chica o será que le toco a las puertas cupido jajaja. Toma aire y lo suelta y dice.. Oye Mary que hace esta enana aquí…

Levy no podía creer lo que escuchaba ya que tal vez tendría que dejar el trabajo que acepto hace unas cuantas horas atrás… la chica estaba temblando no sabia que hacer y oculto su mirada debajo de su flequillo. Cuando iba hablar Mary le gano.

O ella es Levy… Levy Macgarden y es la persona que me va a ayudar en la casa.

El pelinegro escucho muy serio y solo asintió con la cabeza. Esta bien avísale al viejo que ya encontraste ayuda de acuerdo. Dicho esto se gira y se detiene al lado de la peli azul mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos rojos… y le susurra bienvenida a casa enana….

La peli azul sale de su shock al escuchar esas palabras y más al sentir su rostro cerca de su oreja y el aliento del azabache que le hizo erizar la piel.

Jajaja quita esa cara mi niña Gajeel-kun podrá verse rudo y malo pero es muy bueno veraz que te llevaras bien con el…

Ante esas palabras Levy pensó como seria ahora su vida en su nuevo trabajo y mas con el chico que le había robado el corazón el primer día que lo conoció… que pasara….

**CONTINUARA…**

…

**Que tal hasta aquí el capitulo 3… perdón por verme tardado tanto pero es que con la escuela y el trabajo no tenia tiempo pero una vez decidida que lo termino jajaja espero que sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentario, quejas, ayuda etc… lo que me quieran decir estoy lista para oír o mas bien leer jajaja si les agrada la historia ya saben como hace feliz a un escritor denme sus REVIEWS si que con mucho gusto los leo… sin mas me despido de ustedes es un placer grande el que me lean nos leemos en el próximo capi y no olviden sus comentarios gracias bye…bye…**


End file.
